crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodtroid
Bloodtroid A week ago my friend Codey got a new game called "Metroid Prime 3: Corruption." I was eager to play it, so I called him up on his phone. Strangest thing was; he didn't answer it. Weird, considering he always picks it up. So I went straight to his house and rang the door bell. His mom answered and I asked "Is Codey home?" and his mom answered with. "Codey is up in his room, ever since he bought that game he has been spending most of his time up there." After I got the location of my friend, I made my way up to his room and opened the door labeled. "Codey's Room" After I opened his door and glanced around, my eyes caught my friend in the corner of his room rocking back and fourth like something just frightened him. I went over and asked "Codey are you Ok?" When he looked up his face had a terrifying expression. I continued and asked him "Codey where is the new Metroid game you bought?" He answered " DO NOT PLAY THAT GAME!". I was confused and asked him "Codey can I borrow Metroid?" he responded " PLEASE TAKE THAT GAME! I NEVER WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN!" Not heeding his warning I took it and went straight home. After I got home I popped it in and clicked on the Icon to start it up. It was strange, Instead of the Title saying " Metroid Prime 3: Corruption" it read "Bloodtroid". Still confused I continued on. I looked for any saved files and there weren't any.....So I decided to continue a new game. After the epilogue I played level 1 but it was strange. Instead of spawning in Level 1 I spawned in a prison. I thought it was some kind of glitch but didn't think it much and continued. I walked down the corridor and looked into a cell. I saw a prisoner with his head decapitated and his guts all over the walls. At that sight I almost vomited but still continued on. After reaching the end of the corridor I saw the wardens office was opened. I went inside and no one was there....So I continued on to the cafeteria and when I went in I saw dead prisoner bodies all over the place with there guts on the food and the trays. There heads decapitated and limbs missing. It was very graphic and horrifying to see but I continued to see what happens next. I looked behind the counter and found a person rocking back and fourth like my friend codey. When I approached him a text box appeared and it read "LEAVE NOW BEFORE ITS TO LATE!' Then the figure disappeared and that point I should of turned off the game but still continued on with it. I went into the basement of the prison and found monsters on hooks with there heads blasted open, Guts ever wheres. Still I decided to continue out of Curiosity. When I found a way out of the prison, I went to look where I was. All I can see was a red ocean surrounding the entire place. I thought to my self Could this ocean be full of blood?Not a second later a health bar appeared on the top of my screen. I turned around and aw a shadow figure. When It dashed and hit me, My screen went black, When my screen went on I found The character Metroid on the ground with her one of her legs in a gash on her chest and her other leg in her back. Both her arms were in her head and blood was just ever wheres. Then I proceeded to turn off the game. Then I through it in the trash as soon as I can. When I woke up the next morning and went to Codey's house I asked him "Eh Codey, That new Metroid game you got was messed up." he replied saying "New metroid game?, What are you talking about I never got a new Metroid game." This sparked me in confusion. I am still wondering, where did that game come from? Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Vidya games Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Title that makes babbies laugh Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge